1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a security management program and a security management method, and in particular to a technique effectively applicable to a security management technique for use in an electronic apparatus such as computer, personal digital assistance (PDA) and portable phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping pace with the development of information societies and a wide propagation of diverse electronic apparatuses, a secure protection of information handled in information processing systems, electronic apparatuses, et cetera, is strongly demanded. In the case of an illegitimate use being carried out, a quick investigation of a cause is inevitable for a containment of damages and a prevention of recurrence.
Consequently, there has been a conventional technique for use in a monitor system for monitoring an operation of an automatic teller machine (ATM), in which a field angle of a camera with a lens is divided by a mirror, thereby monitoring a plurality of places including a face, hands, et cetera, of a user by using a single camera, as disclosed in a patent document 1.
A patent document 2 has disclosed a technique for use in a portable phone, which judges as an illegitimate use if a pass code input for a user certification is in error for a predetermined number of times continuously, photographs the user who has input the pass code and transmits the photographed data to a pre-registered phone number.
A patent document 3 has disclosed a technique for use in a product management system for managing products by attaching an IC tags thereto, which photographs a surrounding area of a show case by linking with an operation for taking out a product therefrom, thereby recording an image of a person who has taken out the product.
The above described technique presented by the patent document 1, however, continuously photographs images of the surrounding area of the ATM, and therefore a volume of the image date grows large, making a capacity of a storage medium for storing the image becomes large. And it takes a substantial amount of time to search a necessary image at an occurrence of damage.
The case of the above described patent document 2 stores only an image at the time of a certification failure, and therefore is unable to perform a monitor of an operation following a successful certification or a cause analysis.
That is, a damage caused by an illegitimate use is much greatly induced by an illegitimate operation following the illegitimate certification, and therefore an image photographed thereafter is more effective for the cause investigation. The technique put forth in the patent document 2, however, does not provide an image after a successful certification, and therefore it is difficult to use for a cause investigation such as illegitimate access.
The technique proposed by the patent document 3 is useful for a cause investigation of a goods theft, et cetera, while it is useless for protecting intangible information processing, et cetera, because an IC tag cannot be attached thereto.    [Patent document 1] Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169272    [Patent document 2] Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-101640    [Patent document 3] Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-135313